I Nikt się nie spodziewał hiszpańskiego inkwizytora
by alpaca666
Summary: Historia Włocha i Hiszpana. Anioła i Demona. Jakie zmiany do nieżycia Romano wprowadzi inkwizytor? Czy Bóg będzie tylko jeden? Spamano


_Historia Włocha i Hiszpana. Anioła i Demona. Ile krzywd może wyrządzić Inkwizytor w nieżyciu Romano?_

_ Part 1_

___

_W imię dobra, będę trwać według jego woli i nie sprzeciwię się temu. Żyję dzięki niemu i jestem mu posłuszny do końca swoich dni. Zdaję się na waszą łaskę. Boże, jestem twój._

Jeden z diakonów poklepał młodego po ramieniu i przewinął stronicę w Świętej Księdze. Ten bez oporu zaczął czytać na głos. Kościół był pusty. Zbliżała się godzina spoczynku, nikt już nie odprawiał mszy. Duchowny uklęknął obok wychowanka i współtowarzyszył w modlitwie. Ostatnie słowa do Boga i znak krzyża. Obaj powoli kierowali się do swoich kwater. W lodowatych korytarzach, oświetlanych przez pochodnie słychać było jedynie głuchy stukot obcasów i wiatr walczący z ogniem.

\- Mon signiore, jesteś naszym wzorem. Twoja pokora, uniżenie Bogu, twe dobro względem bliźnich oraz wierność w wierze została przez nas zauważona. Jesteśmy nieskromni uznać, cię za przykład dla każdego. Mimo twojego młodego wieku, podołałeś próbom, których nie zdołał przejść żaden z nas… Signiore Lovino… Jestem dumny, że mogłem ci pomóc zejść na lepszą drogę, ku wiecznemu szczęściu.

\- Cechą sługi Pana jest pragnienie być jego narzędziem, szczęście nie jest mi dane. Bóg chce bym uczestniczył w jego misji, nie zaznając pocieszenia czy spokoju ducha. Jestem jego uniżonym, jego wysłannikiem ku uleczeniu ślepych.

\- Dziękuję za słowo. Będę modlił się za ciebie, aby twoje posłannictwo przyniosło jak najwięcej dobra, abyś i ty osiągnął to czego pragniesz.

\- Pragnę tylko Boga. Niczego więcej nie chcę.

\- Jesteś skromny w swoim kredo, co czyni cię świętszym od nas wszystkich. Mon signiore… Niech twoje nauki wskażą drogę obłąkanym, niech otworzą oczy na rolę najwyższego w naszym życiu.

\- Niech się tak stanie. Spokojnej nocy.

\- Udatnego wypoczynku.

Boże przyprowadź do mnie zagubionych, pozwól zaopiekować się nimi i wskazać im twą wyższość. Niech jutrzejsza wizyta akolitów, przyniesie za sobą korzyści dla świata. Niech me słowo wyzwoli ich z mroku niewiedzy i uświadczy w przekonaniu o twojej doskonałości. Amen.

Świt sprowadza na świat nowe idee, doświadczenia i rozwiązania. Poranna modlitwa w imię Najwyższego, Święta Msza i wspólny posiłek wśród braci. Ceremonia uświęcenia nowego ranka była zasadą jaką każdy duchowny musiał obowiązkowo odbyć. Po niej następował czas na naukę czytania Pisma Świętego, pisania prawego słowa bądź udzielania pomocy uciemiężonym wiernym.  
Lovino został wysłany do rozbudowującej się Kaplicy Sykstyńskiej gdzie miał spotkać się z gośćmi z sąsiedniego półwyspu. Jego powinnością było zajęcie się nieznanym mu przedstawicielem zakonu z Madrytu i wskazanie misji, jaką wyznaczył mu najwyższy.  
Renesansowa świątynia była zamknięta dla mieszczan. W ciągnącym się korytarzu odsłaniały się doskonałe freski Michała Anioła. Na sklepieniu uwiecznione zostały fragmenty z Księgi Rodzaju. Niesamowity kunszt i precyzja artysty wprawiały oglądającego w ekstazę. Cała oprawa nadawała monumentalny wydźwięk. Tuż przy Sądzie Ostatecznym klęczało dwóch delegatów. Ubrani w czarne szaty, pogrążeni w modlitwie, nie zwrócili uwagi na przybysza. Młody Włoch niepewnie do niech podszedł. Nie chciał im przerywać, stał w miejscu i czekał aż skończą. Jeden z nich, odwrócił się i uśmiechnął. Przerwał swoją litanię i zbliżył się do chłopaka. Pochylił się przed nim i ucałował mu sygnet.

\- Niech będzie pochwalony.

\- Na wieki wieków – szepnął i pokierował spojrzenie na klęczącego.

\- Mój brat się spowiada. Jego celem było przyprowadzenie mnie do ciebie Lovino. Możemy już iść. Poradzi sobie.

\- Niech tak będzie. Nie przeszkadzajmy mu. – skinął głową i ruszył do wyjścia. Hiszpan szedł za nim jak cień. Na jego twarzy pojawił się podstępny uśmiech. Skupił się na młodziutkim Włochu i dał porwać się wyobraźni. Słońce na zewnątrz było nie do zniesienia. Mężczyzna założył duży kapelusz na głowę i zrównał kroku ze swoim amfitrionem.

\- Jak się zwiesz?

\- Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Należę do hiszpańskiej inkwizycji. Działam w imię porządku. Siłą nawracam pogan do prawej wiary. Jestem boskim katem zagubionych.

\- Dlaczego zgodziłeś się przyjechać do Rzymu? – nieświadomy pytał dalej

\- Dostałem propozycję nauki pisania i czytania. Oznajmiono mi, że będziesz moim preceptorem. Chciałbym się zdać na ciebie. Nie znam tu nikogo.

\- Jak długo działasz w boskiej misji?

\- Dwa lata. A ty?

\- Piętnaście.

\- Ciężko więc będzie mi ciebie przekonać do zła, prawda Lovi?

Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego badawczo. Czy to co właśnie usłyszał, wypowiedziane zostało z jego ust? Czy teraz próbuje ukryć prawdę za tym ironicznym uśmiechem? To nie mogło się wydarzyć… Zostawił to bez słowa. Zamyślony zaczął iść z nim w kierunku kościoła. Postanowił nie zadawać już pytań.  
W zupełnym milczeniu zbliżali się do bazyliki Santa Maria In Ara coeli. Romańska fasada przypominała czasy panowania pogańskiego Starożytnego Rzymu. Weszli bocznym przejściem i obejściem dostali się na tyły. Tam przenieśli się do ukrytego pomieszczenia dla duchowieństwa. Włoch zaczął szukać ksiąg.

\- Lovi… Kiedy przyszedłeś, nie dokończyłem swojej modlitwy, czy mogę zrobić to teraz, wśród innych?

\- Zrób to tutaj. Nie zakłócaj przebiegu ceremonii. I bardzo cię proszę, zwracaj się do mnie mon signiore. – zasięgnął po zakurzone pisma i ostrożnie rozłożył je na stole. Wyciągnął pożółkłe pergaminy i tusz, aby rozpocząć lekcję kaligrafii. Antonio zdjął z szyi, ciężki, złocony krzyż i ucałował go. Uklęknął przy obrazie świętego i cicho zaczął się modlić. W świątyni roznosił się wysoki śpiew chóru. Łagodne wołanie o łaskę , wieńczone muzyką instrumentów tworzyło idealne tło do teraźniejszego stanu inkwizytora. Młody wpatrywał się w niego w ciszy. Zastanawiał się kim tak naprawdę jest. Jak wyglądała jego przeszłość, jak się nawrócił… Spojrzenie zielonych, roześmianych oczu natychmiast sprowadziło go na ziemię. Gestem przywołał go do siebie i wskazał miejsce naprzeciw.

\- To stronice z Pisma Świętego? – odwrócił do siebie księgę i spróbował rozszyfrować kreślenia

\- Tak. Jest moja. Cała. Przepisałem wszystko kilkanaście lat temu. Dziś posłuży nam jako materiał do twojej nauki pisania i czytania.

\- Jak długo już żyjesz Lovi?

\- Dziwne pytanie… Czy to ważne? Zacznijmy naukę…

\- Wyglądasz bardzo młodo. Dziwię się, że tak wcześnie dołączyłeś do zakonu. Pewnie nigdy nie miałeś styczności z ludzkimi uczuciami… Kochałeś się kiedyś?

\- Przestań! – uderzył pięścią w blat. – To nie czas i miejsce na rozmawianie o tym! Wybrałeś niewłaściwą osobę do poruszania tematu tego typu!

\- Lovi spokojnie… Jeśli tego nie czułeś, przeżyjesz to ze mną… To… Co to za litera? – chwycił za kawałek papieru i pióro. Włoch zrobił się czerwony. Odwrócił się zażenowany i wbił wzrok w namalowaną postać papieża. – Loviii… - złapał go za ramię i odwrócił do siebie – Coś się stało? Wszystko w porządku?

\- Mówiłem, abyś nazywał mnie signiore… Nie chcę wchodzić z tobą w bliższe kontakty. Należę tylko do Boga. W mojej misji nie ma głębszych relacji międzyludzkich i…

\- W takim razie to ja będę twoim Bogiem.

\- Nie bluźnij! Najlepiej nic nie mów! Skup się na piśmie. Za dużo sobie pozwalasz… Zadbam byś miał odpowiednią pokutę za takie zachowanie. – warknął i popukał palcem w zapisaną literę – Umiesz rozpoznać ten zapis? Wiesz jak to przeczytać?

\- Nie potrafię… Ale pewnie za chwilę mi powiesz, więc się nie przejmuję swoją niewiedzą.

Cały czas pytał się w duchu jakim prawem dopuszczono takiego prostaka. Jak on się nie wstydził tak odzywać przy duchowym? W dodatku w miejscu świętym? Nie miał ni krzty szacunku do czegokolwiek. Nie dość, że nie zachował stosownego dystansu to jeszcze jego mieszczańska bezpośredniość i brak ogłady… Niedopuszczalne.


End file.
